A new Chain Warden
by NerDeath
Summary: I've been killed in car accident and Thresh get bored. He choose that I will take his place for new Chain Warden. And everything in the name of ancient prophecy. OP OC, harem possible. WAITING TO REWRITE! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1 Born of New Chain Warden

**Hello in my new story. The title of it you just saw clicking it and reading right now. I have hope you will like it like my previous stories. Without any more useless word let's start with story.**

**Poland, Bytow**

A day was hot and shiny. Sun was shining like hell on clear blue sky. Outside you could hear jelling and screaming kid who was playing. Some time to time you could also could hear passing car. And sometimes one idiot who ride with full power of engine. How I wish I could get him in my hands. The summers was passing quiet. Nothing special. I was sitting in my room and speaking with my friend on Skype while playing League of Legend.

Adi, it's how I call my friend, was playing Ezrael and I was playing Thresh for support him. On mid lane was Lissandra, on jungle Vi and on top Pantheon. In enemy team on bot was Leona and Caitlyn, mid lane was occupied by Zed, on jungle was Xin and top was take by Vladimir.

Pantheon was doing good job. He was now 4/1 because of gank, Vi was not so bad as well 2/0. She was got two dangerous situation on top but Pantheon was manage to help her and gain kills. Lissandra was having bad she was 1/3, Xin was always gank her in any free time. On bot Ezrael was 4/1 and I was 0/2. Ezreal was get killed near tower and I give kill to Xin one time and Caitlyn. It was mid-late game always. We push top to inhibitor tower as well on bot. We got pushed mid to second tower and bot as well. It's not often when you got really good team working together.

"Ok Adi, better fall back, I have bad feeling that Xin can get us from behind."-I warn him.

"You're right. Let's hide and back to base. I got a lot of money to spend."-Adi respond. We head to bushes and start using spell "Back to Base". Meanwhile I took a sip of water. When we was in base I saw enemy surrender.

"Ok it's done. I give honor to all. It was good match. How you think?"-I ask.

"You're right."-Adi respond.

"I have question. If you could choose which hero from LoL could you be which one would you choose?"-I ask curiosity. It's a random question that just born in my head. It happen often.

"Mhhh...If I had to choose I think I would choose Ahri."-He respond with little laugh. I facepalm myself.

"And why her?"-I ask him but I already knew the answered.

"That's obviously. Boobs!"-Adi shout. I don't know how he can things about boobs so often.

"It's that only reason?"-I ask him with sigh. He is so perverted. I don't know from here it's get. He was so from where I meet him but I use to it.

"And who you would choose to be?"-he wake me up from thoughts. I think a little and grinned to myself.

"Thresh. Yeah, Thresh I think. I like him. He is psycho like Jinx but he is more psycho in dark theme. So yeah Thresh."-I respond with smile. Adi say.

"Mati don't scare me. You already are scary but now."-He joke. I laugh and respond.

"What can I say. I always make people scary. Even when I'm near them they don't see me and when I say something to them they jump from fear. I don't even will say about children. When I'm near them when they crying and look at me they shut up and just froze like ice statue."-I joke but in this is a true. Adi laugh.

"No doubt bro, no doubt."-he say. "So another match?"-he ask.

"Meh. Maybe later."- I say with tired. "Maybe we will go to town huh? It's sunny and maybe we will find something interesting?"-I ask while looking on facebook and watching fan arts of RWBY.

"Why not? When you will pick me up?"-Adi ask.

"Right now."-I respond and turn of computer. I pick up gray T-shirt with character from Street Fight or Tekken and walk downstairs. I phone to mom that's went of and I don't know when I will be back. Mom was in work on second shift. She won't come back to home earlier than 8 pm. I take phone, ID card and key. Also about 20 zloty for drink or ice. I went of closing door. "Another normal day."-I thought. How wrong I was.

I pick up Adi and we head up to center. A lot of people was in town. Most for shopping or just walking. I notice even quiet a lot of couple. I didn't care about I don't have girlfriend. I choose to don't have one until I will be ready for it. We decide to walk to "Media Expert" shop. It was shop with RTV, AGD and some games. I was searching for new microphone but they was got only weak one. Meanwhile I was meet friend from gym I was visiting earlier. I told him that I don't have time right know. He is nice guy. We part over and walk from the shop.

"Adi, found something interesting?"-I ask him while we was standing near pedestrian crossings.

"Nothing really. Maybe one game but it was for Xbox 360."-Adi respond while we slowly walk by pedestrian crossing.

"And wha-"-I was going to ask when I saw car riding straight on us. I fast grab Adi T-shirt and throw him back fro mthe street. When he land on ground I feel pain in legs. It was like my bones was breaking like there were nothing. While car was still racing my lower body was under car while I was hanging on my ribs and hands. Then I feel another pain in my back. I split blood from my mouth when car hit building. My ribs where broken and some break through the skin. The spine was in fragment. It was miracle I could still moving with arm and head. I saw my legs where cut from the rest of the body and lying near car. My right arms was broken and bent in an unnatural way. You could see bones coming through skin as well. I was breathing slowly because of pain and broken ribs. I rise slowly my head and saw men who was driving. I could tell he was drunk. "Idiot, why he was driving, after he drunk."-I though. Then I heard song from my phone. Sabaton – Primo Victoria. What irony.I slowly grab my phone who was destroy but still working by surprise. It was mom. "What she want now, geez."I picked up the phone and asked.

"W*cough* what you want*cough*?

"I was-Are you alright?! What happen!?"-She realize how I was talking.

" No, idiot.*cough* I now have all*cough* bones shatter, *cough*and I'm dying. Y-Yeah, I'm fine"-I slowly say with sarcastic tone. I split blood from mouth and drop phone. I looked to see people gather around and creaming something. I saw also Adi frozen at my state. I smiled and say.

"Death*cough*no, nothing *cough*that simple."-I joke and pass out.

In news could hear of it. A men was got 3,4 alcohol in blood. A guy get to prison for rest of his live.

**Shadow Island**

Thresh was sitting in his bedroom in his mansion on Shadow Island which was old prison. He was boring. He sigh and start thinking. He was Chain Warden. An undead who can make fear even the strongest opponent. A person who torture soul for fun. But know after all these years he feel bored. For the first time Thresh fell bored. Not even torture can make him feel better. Thresh sigh again and take his weapon, grab lantern and walk outside.

A black sky with full moon was above the Shadow Island. Thresh take big breath and slowly release it making sound like a men who just give his last breath. Thresh start to clear his mind and after minute he notice soul. A one strong soul. It's have pretty same structure like his. But this soul wasn't from Runeterra. It was from something else. It was from land where is no magic. Thresh could feel it. But something breakhis concentration. He looked around and saw spiders. Black-red spiders. Thresh looked around and say.

"**Show yourself, Elise."-**Thresh say. After second a big black-red spider show from bushes.

"**What you want, insect. I'm not in mood to talk."**-Thresh say irritated. Spider just laugh and turn into women. She was slim with a little gray skin women with red hair and eyes. She wasn't wearing anything. She was got spider armor on breast, face, arms and legs. From back there were six spiders legs. Elise looked and sit on her legs and say.

"Why so angry, relax~"-Elise say with melody voice. Thresh just looked at her.

"**I will ask again, what you want?"**-Thresh repeat. Elise looked at him and say.

"I just wonder you also felt this soul. It's so interesting I must say. A new blood in this world."-Elise say while looking at sky. Then she turn again to Thresh. "Are you going also capture it and torture it like every soul?"-Elise turn back to Thresh. Thresh looked at her and say.

"**Not really, I will make something different. I bored of this live. It's time for new Chain Warden to rise. Like ancient prophecy say. "Soul from other world will bring death, fear, and despair to this world. It will do anything like he wish and not simple soul will able to reject his order." And it's that soul. That soul will bring it. Everyone in Runeterra will see his power. But is up to him how he will live. I just will grand him with my power, my body, my experience."-**Thresh say. Elise looked at him and start to laugh. Thresh looked at her and get angry. Elise clear tear from eye and stood up. She walk near Thresh and say.

"I didn't expect that from you, Chain Warden. Truly you are full of surprise."-Elise walk away from Thresh and say. "Do as you please. I can't change your mind, do I?"Elise say while chuckle and disappear in trees. Thresh just looked away and say something. After that a blue-green flames cover Thresh and make him disappear.

**Somewhere**

I slowly open my eyes. I blink few times to make vision clearly. I was floating. I couldn't feel anything. I just saw endless darkness around me.

"So this where I will be after death."-I say to my self and chuckle."I could expect some desk, and judge like in catholic books about judge, where will be decide I will go to heaven or hell. I know this will be bullshit."-I say and chuckle.

Then I saw light in front of me. It was flame. Blue-green flame. The color make me thinking that flame looked like a ghostly fire from the game. Then I saw it. A skull. A skull with three big bone hair with hooks on the ends. The skull was cover in the same fire. It wasn't got eyes. Just flame. He was carried a large set of keys on skull belt around his waist. He wear tattered robe and patched pants leading to armored boots. On both his side where skull with open mouth from where chain coming from to his wicked looking sickle and to creepy lantern. I know who he was.

"Thresh."-i say with smile.

"**Ohhh. Interesting. You're not from my world but you know me."-** Thresh rise his hand and start to clapping.

"I know many people from your world."-I respond.

"**Then N****ame at least two people from Shadow Island, Noxus and Demacia."-**Thresh say with challenge sight.

"Karthus, Elise, Darius, Katarina, Garen, Xin Zhao."-I say with out emotions. There weren't necessary now. Thresh again start to clapping.

"**Truly impressive. You surprise me Mateusz."**-Thresh say. I get a little shock but I shock my head and cross my arms.

"I'm nor impressive that you know my name. But deal with it. What you want? Are you going to trap me inside your lantern and torture me? Or it's something else that brings you here." I cross my arms. Thresh looked at me and start to laugh maniacally. His voice was truly creepy. That hollow, surrounding voice. Thresh looked at me and say.

"**Yes there is something that bring me here. I wish that you will take my place."-**Thresh say pointing at me with his creepy blue-green gloves. I froze when I heard it. I start to clear me ears to make sure I heard good. I shock my head and say.

"Wait, wait, wait ,wait,wait! You! A Chain Warden. Who gather soul from god know how long. Now. Want me. A normal guy to be next Chain Warden!?"- I looked at him with disbelief. Thresh looked at me and nodded. I could promise that my jaw would be on the ground if this wasn't be a sphere of endless darkness.

"And why should I take your offer?"-I ask.

"**Because of ancient prophecy. You are chosen to bring to Runeterra death, fear and despair or something else. It will be your choice what will happen to Runeterra."-**Thresh say. I start to think. 'Well, my previous life was boring. Now I get a chance to do something, maybe even killing."-I smiled. Thresh looked confused why I was smiling.

"Whose mind we shall snap."-I say. Thresh smiled and say. He grab his sickle and lantern.

"**Grab my sickle** **and lantern."-**he say. I grab the and then my soul was drawn to Thresh body. It was painful. When it's over I open my eye and looked at my hand. A gosthly blue-green gloves who emitted the smake fire like from MY new head. I could feel present of soul trapped in lantern and begging to release them. A sickle was floating on my right and lantern on my left.

"**How it's feel. Being in my body?"-**I heard Thresh in my mind. I smiled and say.

"**Perfect. I can feel all power you have, all experience you had. Everything."-**I say. My voice turn to hollow like Thresh. I smiled.

"**Now how we suppose to leave this place?"**-I ask Thresh. Then my body move by it own. Thresh say.

"**It will take sometimes before you will completely drain me. To that I will sometimes use my body. Don't mind do you?"-**Thresh say.

"**Not at all."-**I respond. Then a flame cover me. When I open eyes I could see dead trees, dark sky, full moon on it and mist cover everything. When you could concentrate you could heard screaming souls who weren't captured by Thresh or were trapped here. It was like music to my ears.

"**Welcome to Shadow Island. Your new home."-**Thresh say with smile.

**OK that's it for now. Hope you will enjoy this story. I think it won't be M rated or maybe it will. We will see. For now enjoy it and see you later. **

**NerDeath out.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning of the Madness

**Hello readers. I hope you enjoy story of mine. And here is new chapter of "The New Chain Warden". Enjoy yourself XD.**

"**speach"-whit bold I will write sentence of heroes who got ghostly voice like Karthus or me as Thresh.**

**The Shadow Island**

I was standing on field which was surrounded by trees. Gray, almost dead, without leaves. I looked around. Grass was also gray, like without soul, without live. Everything was cover with mist. Gray-white dense mist. I took a breath. I could smell death in air. It was so present, almost touchable. Just rise hand and touch. Sky was black. None start was able to seen on that sky. Like they fear to show because of surrounding aura of death. Only moon was shining on these land. Big full moon making shadows so creepy, and falling on the mist making almost shadow on someone who was going to end your life.

Feeling that someone watching me wake me up from thoughts and make to look around. I saw someone or something. It was tall, slim person. When it went from shadow and mist I recognize that person.

"**Ohhh."-**I looked at person who was coming, with elegant toward me. Leg, behind the leg, straight posture. I smiled with eyes and say.

"**So you're the first person who will welcome me on Shadow Island, Elise."**

Elise show herself from shadow and discreetly cover her mouth and chuckle. Her eyes looked amused. She walk near me and say.

"No, I'm not the first person who will visit you."-she show other shadows coming from around. She turn to me with smile and say.

"Everyone from Shadow Island come to visit you."-Elise grinned and walk away to person side who was no one other that Mordekaiser. Big men, armored in full metal armor, helmet who cover his face in dark showing only his red gloving eyes. On right shoulder he carry his weapon, morgenstern. Big morgenstern made entirely from steel. Big steel ball with steel spikes was bigger than his head, it was almost so big like tors of well build men. He look at me with these blood red eyes. I don't know what he was thinking. It was like metal box without any opening. Clear mystery.

"I see you finally come, New Chain Warden."-Mordekasier say with his metallic voice.

"**Finally? How long there wasn't me here?"-**Thresh ask through me. Mordekasier wasn't the one who answered. It was Karthus. He was wearing something like cardinal hat or pope with red and gray material. On his shoulder were metal shoulder-armor with small metal skull and with it open mouth blue light was shining. He was wearing red coat with gray belts crossing on X on his stomach with skull. He was go pale-dead skill or bones I didn't know which one. From his eyes and moth was shining ghostly blue light. His stuff was got crystal in the same color like his eyes.

"**The world was one week without Chain Warden. The world start to think that Lucian killed you."**-Karthus explain.

'So it pass one week from my death and becoming Chain Warden. Long, a little to long for me.'-I thought and look on the others. There was Hecarim. With his lance. The same blue flame was coming from him. Half human half horse. Wearing his armor can fear even the brave. On stomach tors of human part was face. This face was opening whenever Hecarim was leaning back.

Next him was Yoric. An undead with a big shovel who was his weapon. He was wearing old, scratched tunic and blue old, also scratched pants. On the back was hanging lantern which was shining normal light not blue-ghostly only. He was got long gray, dirty hairs. His skin was dark-blue-green skin. Like for undead.

Near Elise was Evelynn. She was a little smaller from Elise. She was got blue skin and shining golden eyes. She also got dark-pink hair and outfit which was just cover her breast, and crotch. She also was got little spikes in every place on that outfit which can hit someone, on legs, arms.

"So...What are you planning to do...ehmmm...We don't know your name."-Elise say.

"**Th-"-**I was going to say but I change my mind and smiled. I looked at them and say. **"Let's call me NerDeath."-**I respond. I could hear Evelynn laugh. I turn to her and say.

"**What so funny?"**-I gave her death sight. When she looked at me she stopped laugh and looked serious.

"It's just...I never heard of such name."-Evelynn explain.

"**That's because it's not name. It's just nickname. I will not tell my true name. It's not necessary. After all that person die. I'm someone other. I'm the dark side of that boy who die. I'm his madness."-**I look at them with maniacal smile. When they saw me I could tell they got the message. Elise and Evelynn were a little feared, Karthus was curiosity, Yoric didn't do a thing but when I looked in to his eyes I saw he got the message, Hecarim and Mordekaiser where amused.

"**Now what are you planning to do, Chain Warden?"**-Hecarim ask moving close to me. He walk so near that I would only rise hand and reach him. I look at him and roll my eyes. Before I could say a thing a ghoul of Yoric show it self.

"What is it? It something important?"-Yoric ask.

"Master...ship...soul...fresh...coming."-ghoul say. Yoric nodded and order ghoul to walk away. He explain.

"There is ship coming to Shadow Island."-Yoric say. I smiled looking at Yoric and then turn again to Hecarim.

"**Back to your question, Hecarim. I think dealing with uninvited guests will be first I will do now."-**i respond with grinned. He look at me and nodded. He walk away to Mordekaiser side. Mordekaiser looked at me after he talk to Yoric and say.

"So, maybe you will prof us how..."-Mordekaiser stopped to think which word will be good. "you will welcome our guests. Evelynn."-Mordekaiser turn to Evelynn. "You will be watching our new Warden and give me report how he deal with them."-Mordekaiser say and walk away. Evelynn nodded and disappear is shadow. Karthus walk away with Hecarim. Yoric was about to go as well but then he stopped at turn to me. He walk near me and say.

"You can deal with them as you wish but try to at least kill them with out cutting all arms and legs. I can use their body to my use."-Yoric say and walk away. When they all gone I say to Thresh.

"**Any tips for me how can I find this ship?"**

"**It's not hard, just concentrate and you will be able to find what you seek."-**Thresh respond. I roll my eyes and start to concentrate. I try to ignore everything that's not what I seek. Yelling of the dead, wind, the only thing I see k is souls of the living. After minute I feel something.

*BADUM*

Heart

*BADUM, BADUM*

More heart.

*BADUM, BADUM, BADUM*

I open eyes and thought. **"There is one strong heart. I think I know her. Someone familiar. Someone very quiet. You know who I mean, Thresh?"-**I ask him.

"**I know who you suspect. What will you do about her?"-**Thresh ask. I smiled and say.

"**You tell me I can do anything, right? So I will break her and make her mine."-**I say and start to laugh maniacal. My voice went through forest like wind. I stopped laughing and walk toward where ship was.

**On the ship**

Members of the ship were working. Every one were determinate to reach the island. They come here for the alleged treasure that is hiding somewhere. When they were working a doors from inner room of the ship opened. From inside went off two person one in black hat, brown hair and beard, brown jacket, white shirt and blue pants with brown buts. Second was women in blue, long hair, blue eyes and blue long dress. She wasn't walking, she was flying. She also was got instrument which she sometimes play on it.

When crew saw captain they salute and head back to they work. Captain and women walk to the bow of the ship. Captain grab hand telescope and look at island. When he stopped he sigh and say.

"One more time I thank you Sona. Without your help I don't know that my crew would be able to come here. Don't worry you will get what I offer to you."-Captain smiled and walk away. Sona just nodded and stay to look at Island. She could feel that someone is watching her and waiting for her. Her instinct told her to don't go there. Go back to Demacia.

She shock her head to stop thinking about it and walk to inside the ship where she take a nap.

**Shadow Island**

I reach the end of the tree line and saw beach. A sand was a little gray not like deep in the Island. I don't went off the tree. I just sit and wait until they come. I look and saw ship which was close to the Island. I take breath and concentrate.

"**1...5...15...30...32. 32 people on the ship. 31 new souls to collection."-**I chuckle and hid behind the tree. I though for a sec and jump on the tree and sit down on one of the branch. I wave my sickle and lantern, humming one song.

_My secrets inside of me_

_I'll never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control that_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold that_

_It's scratched on the wall_

_In the closet in the hall_

Then I saw 5 boat with crew. Everyone from ship went off it to seek the treasure. I could her something. Music. Someone was playing something. I give a look at the boats and saw my priority. I grinned and say to myself.

"**There you are Songbird, heheh. I will show you my music. A music of fear, despair and agony complete with sound of my chain."- I say and start to laugh maniacal.**

**On the boat**

A crew where paddled to island. When they were near they heard laughing. A Ghostly maniacal laugh. A crew stop paddle and looked between themselves.

"Maybe we shouldn't be here?"-One ask nervously.

"I don't like it. I have bad feelings. There is something there waiting for us."-say another.

Captain sigh and give nod to Sona. She nodded back and play hymn of courage. When crew heard her song. They stop been nervously and start paddle again. After minute they reach beach. Captain jump from the boat and say.

"Ok lads. Listen up. We are here for treasure which is hiding in old, abandon temple. Stay close and watch careful around to don't get surprise by something from these Island. Sona and I will be in the center while you will surround us. Don't go alone anywhere. If need break tell and we will stop. If need go take someone with you. Understood!?"-Captain say.

"AHOOH!"-Crew respond and and grab there gear and line up. Sona was fear. She did not know that behind that is afraid but deeply inside the heart she couldn't control herself. One touch and she could scream if she would be able. She shock her head and start to play to make her and the crew feel better. Slow, calm music went through crew hearts and became more confident. Captain grinned to himself and say.

"Ok, let's move out. Let's find the treasure before night fall. It won't be good to stay here for night in the middle of the unknown forest. Hey Baxred, Cold. Prepare torches. Even if now it's day these Shadows of these Island make it dark like it is night."-Captain say. The two nodded and pull of from boat about 15 torches. Men grab them and hung them on the bars.

I chuckle and say.

"**Looks like our guests are somehow prepare. This will be fun don't you think?"-**I smiled and ask Thresh.

"**Ohhh Yeaaah. This will be fun. Now I will show you one of the skill of mine. I think you know what I mean?"-**Thresh ask.

"**You mean this song which people heard?"**-I ask curiosity.

"**Yes the last song they will ever heard."-**Thresh say and we walk deeper to forest but don't lose sight of our guests.

They were walking slowly deeper watching careful for every dangerous. They watching where they move foot, watching for every breath to don't be too laud. They watching for everything. And in the middle of this all was she. Sona. She quietly was playing one of her song to make crew and herself feel better. She was like amulet for the crew to don't panic. Then they stopped. Captain order to take break. They walk almost half hour. Captain say.

"Ok, let's take break. If someone must do something do it now, next break will be for about hour. Sona you make good job. If we find that treasure I give you bonus. You deserve it."-Captain say with smile. Sona just nodded and was keep playing. A two of men were going to piss in. I was right next to them, so far I could her Sona play. **"They will be my first pray."-**I though and quietly fallow them.

They walk so fart to keep hearing Sona music. When they stopped one say.

"I will be right behind that tree. Wait a sec."-One say and walk. The second was sitting on the opposite side.

*CLANG*

A men move head up and looked around. He scratch head and ignore sound.

*CLANG*

Men this time stood up and looked around. A wind blow making noise like someone was screaming. He pull of his weapon and looked around. I could feel his fear. He slowly walk to tree where was the second and say.

"Hey Tonny...You finish?"-He ask nervously. No answered. He gulp and sweet start to showing on his face. He began to tremble from fear.

"Hey Tonny... It's not funny...Come on men...let's head back"-He say looking slowly behind tree where was the first one. He wasn't there. He was alone. He start to tremble like crazy. A sweet was now all over his face. His eyes was big because of fear. He gulp and slowly was moving back without looking around. I jump behind him without a sound. When he touch me he froze. He slowly look behind him to saw what he hit. I move fast to avoid been detective. He turn and saw tree. He sigh in relive and remove sweet from face. When he turn again he saw me. He froze and his face and skin became pale like snow. I move my face near his and say slowly.

"**Scream for me."-**He scream like a girl. It was like music to my ears. When he drop his weapon I slice him in throat. I stopped screaming and touch his throat. Then he smile with face like "This is dream" and fall on the ground. I laugh and then I saw his soul coming from his body. I move lantern near to his soul. Lantern open and drew his soul inside making lantern glow with ghostly green-blue light.

**Sona POV 1 minute earlier**

Everyone was sitting to take break. The terrain was hard to move. Hole, roots, mud and slowly rising mist was making very difficult area to pass. I was sitting next tree and playing calm to make me feel better. The surrounding death and pain was hard to handle. I saw crew was or sitting or talking. I focus to playing when Captain come next to me and sit. He smile and say.

"I see you're a little nervous. Like everybody else. Don't worry, nothing will happen."-he say and look to men who just come. He was alone.

"Hey Tonny, Where is Dali?"-Captain ask and stood up. I rise as well and walk next to him. Tonny notice Captain and say.

"I though he come here before me because when I finish he wasn't there."-Tonny say while scathing. Then we heard it.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Scream. Everybody stood and look in direction from where scream came. Captain tightened fist and teeth. He looked angry. Everybody start to tremble. I couldn't even play after that scream.

"Bax, Marco, Tonny! Go find Gart. Now!"-Captain say. They salute, grab there gear and walk to place where Tonny and Gart were. Tonny was leading. I looked at Captain and notice sweet on his cheek. Then he looked at me. His eyes was big because of fear and anger. It didn't surprise me. He could lost his men. Not only one but all his crew and he didn't want this. He pull of the treasure map and look at it and start thinking. Then he close it and say.

"When they will come back we will move. We are hour from place mark on map. Let's move fast. I don't want any more men to die if this is what happen to Gart." Everybody nodded and prepare themselves for move out. When they heard noise from bushes everybody point there with weapon. I was nervously. What if this is that one of the undead everybody was talking. I clenched my lip nervously. Then from bushes come Bax, Marco and Tonny who were dragging dead body of Gart. The body was got injure only on throat. Captain walk to body and say.

"Shame he die like this on this Island. But he knew that he could die, but still is shame."- Captain say with pain. He was got hope that they will find his alive. He shock his head and say.

"We move out." Everybody looked at themselves and fallow Captain. I take last look and body and though. '_Let's hope he will find peace.'_ Then fallow everybody to the forest.

**My POV**

I watching when Sona take look on the body. When she disappear I jump from the tree.

"**She will be truly great for me. So quiet, and so weak but at the same time so beautiful, don't you think, Thresh?"-**I ask him. He didn't respond. I just chuckle and fallow them humming song.

_Till the world's out of sight_

_We will stand_

_We will fight_

_It's not over, till it's over_

**Ok guys this is it for know. I try to describe everything in much detail I can. This will help to build atmosphere. Also in harem who for sure will be now I think it will be max 5 or 6 women. That's enough for me but I don't know how many will be for sure I just plan but future will see. To this time see you.**

**NerDeath out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Songbird

**Hello in my new chapter. I'm so happy right now. This story is really popular. First I wanna thanks Herrscher for adding my story to Favorite. It's something really. Also thx for pedrokotii for tips in review. So for now read and enjoy the story.**

**My POV**

The crew with Sona was moving into center of the island. If what I know from Thresh memories there is lair of the spider who give Elise her powers. I was behind the group about 1 minute walking. Sometimes moving closer to see how they are doing. I could say they are not panic but they feel fear. Only song which play Sona keep them how they are now.

When I was thinking Evelynn show her self near me. She was sitting on the tree. She looked at me and say.

"You have plan, to how you will deal with them. Lord Mordekaiser won't be please if they will reach Spider Lair. I advise you to don't let them walk near it."-she say and disappear. I looked in direction where was crew and say.

"**I think we can invite our guests to our home, Thresh?"**\- I ask.

"**I think we can. After all they won't leave these island to tell others what is here."**-Thresh respond. I chuckle and pull lantern. I move my hand near it and whisper.

"**Let the mist shall guide these souls to death and agony."**-I say and flap the lantern. From it the mist start spreading. Soon all area around me and crew was cover in dense mist making almost impossible to see anything. I chuckle and open lantern. I pull out one soul. I move near chest and crash it. In light of blue-green ghostly fire in turn into old men.

I was now looking about 80 years old men with gray beard and hair. Wearing old brown coat and got stick in my right hand. I was drooping old men know. I say to heard my voice.

"**OK, one, two, **one, two. Ok this should be fine. How you think Thresh. Thanks to your memories I can change in someone you trap in lantern this will help me a lot."- I said. Thresh just laugh and say.

"**You're impressed. You know how use skill. Well thanks my memories but those isn't matter. Show me your play now."** Thresh chuckle. I smiled and walk to the group.

**Captain POV**

I looked around but this mist cover everything. I can barely see my crew who is 3 meters away from me. I grit teeth and say.

"Everyone Move closer to the center I wanna see everyone!"**-**I shout. Everyone move closer to center. Sona looked confused about what happening. Just second ago was everything clear to see, but just in one blink of eye and everything was cover in mist. We didn't move. We just looked around to be prepare for attack. Wild beast can smell and hear better that us and we don't know what kind of beasts are here.

When we was looking Sona heard something. I looked at her and ask.

"Are you alright? What happen?"-She pointed and bushes near us. They start to make noise. Crew start to pointing there with guns.

"Calm down. Don't shoot until we see what coming."-I order. Everyone was almost panic. And everything because of death of Gart. Also screaming and surrounding death also isn't good place for keeping morals. I looked at bushes with nervously. A sweat start to showing on my face.

After second from bushes walk old men. He was about 80 years old. I could say he wasn't dangerous. I order to hid weapons to the crew. Old men looked at us and ask.

**My POV**

"What are you doing here on this forgotten land?"-I ask with trembling voice. I try to sound like really old man and I could say I do good job. I could heard Thresh chuckle.

Captain looked at me and say.

"We are here because of treasure which is hiding somewhere on this island."-Captain respond. I could say he trust me. How foolish of him. I could also say that Evelynn have nice show to watch. I said to Captain.

"A treasure you say. Very interesting. The only place where treasure can be on this Island is in Spider Temple."-I say. Captain looked happy and ask.

"Can you guide us there. This will be help us a lot. We could also give you part of treasure for guiding us there."-Captain say with relief. I smiled and say.

"I could guide you there but not today. It's getting late. I advise you to come with me. I know the place where you can rest."-I smiled gently and looked at Sona. She catch my sight. I could say she suspect something. Good, good. Be how are you now. I will keep the best for you. I turn to Captain and say.

"Fallow me then."-I said and slowly walk in direction to "MY" home. The old prison. Captain order everyone to fallow me. Only Sona was still standing. Captain looked at her and say.

"Come on Sona. We need moving."-Captain touch her shoulder and say. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you I promise."-He say and looked at Sona. Her face turn from worrying to neutral. She nodded and walk near Captain. I looked at everyone and said.

"Don't split from the others. If you will do this you will lost here forever. I live here long enough to don't lose my self in these forest."-I turn from them and start walking helping with my stick. Everyone start to cheer up and start talking. I chuckle to my self and thought.

"This relief and calm. It will be good feeling to break it"

After 15 minutes we reach the old prison. We stopped near enter and say.

"Feel free to use this old prison how you wish. BUT!"- I emphasize. "Don't enter to my room. If you will want something first knock. Don't open the room from every cost. Are we clear."-I smiled everyone nodded. I looked and them and open the door. The metal door scrunch and opened slowly. An air from inner flew out with dust. We enter and everyone looked around.

The main hall was build from dark stone. There were columns 3 from each side. In the middle was old broken table and chair. From each side were stairs to upper level of prison. On the right side were door to prisons.

I stopped in the middle and say.

"Sorry for mess. I can't clean up by my self. Anyway."- I move to the door on the right. "Unfortunately the only my room isn't collapse in the upper level so you need to sleep in prisons. Don't worry. They don't have doors so you won't get trapped there."-I smiled and open the door.

The prison room was consists of two floors. The stairs was on the end of room. On each floor was enough prisons for about 50 people. Captain walk and looked around. Prisons was old but they could use them. He turn to me and bow.

"Thanks for you help... ehm you don't say your name."-Captain say with little confused. I chuckle and say.

"I forget my name long time ago. But you can call me keeper. Anyway remember just what I said and everything will be fine. Good night them mister and miss."- I walk to Sona and bowed. She just smiled a little and bowed as well. I walk up the stairs and open the door.

It was old office room with one bed near the broken window. On the right was table with old documents and chair. On the opposite side was some bookshelf. One was broken and on the others were old books. Some of them was laying on the ground. These book perhaps remember Rune War.

When I close door I move hand near my chest and whisper spell. The soul I use to illusion return to my hand and I put it back to lantern. I was again in my normal form. I camber my self few time and sigh.

"**Good to be back to normal. I think I won't use to use that illusion if I can call this."-**I scratch my chin. I open the door and jump off the window. I run few meters from prison and stopped. I looked around and say.

"**You can stop hiding yourself."**-I said. From trees walk Evelynn and Mordekaiser.

"**Are going to say something or I can back. I have guests to take care.**"-I demand and cross my arms on chest. I wasn't happy that Evelynn was watching me but I can't do anything about her right now. Maybe later.

"Chain Warden. Why you don't kill them yet?"-Mordekaiser ask with little irritated tone. I sigh. Mordekaiser is stupid.

"**Because I want have some fun. What is much funnier than give them hope only to crush it and watch them full of DESPAIR."-** I said and clamped fist with devilish smirk. Mordekaiser just looked at me and walk away. Evelynn confusing fallow Mordekaiser. I stood there a few more second and start to head back to prison. I heard noise from bushed. I looked in direction from where noise came. I grab my sickle and throw it. I made that sickle turn to left so after if hit something it will catch intruder. When sickle turn I could hear high pitch voice. I start to pull that someone to me. I could feel that person try to free him self. But it was without sense. When I finally pull that intruder I smiled. It was Sona. She was in her clothes but after I drag her on the ground it were dirty and in some place scratched.

She looked at me with fear. She could guess I will kill her instantly. But I was got much worst idea in my head. I still keep her tied. I walk to her and grab her mouth. I looked in her blue eyes. I could saw tears. I could feel her fear, she was about to cry like baby, she could fall in hysteria in any second. It was good feelings. I release her mouth. She immediately look on the ground. I chuckle and gently touch her hairs. She slowly rise her head to see me. She give me asking sight. "Are you going to kill me?"

I looked at her and start to laugh maniacal. I was so amused I facepalm myself. Sona was confused and shock. She was got her eyes open and mouth open. She wasn't know why I was laughing. I slowly stop laughing and say.

"**Death... HAHAHA... No, nothing so simple."**-I said. She then was feared more than ever. It will much worst. After her reaction I whisper to her ear.

"**Yes,** **It's about to get MUCH worst."- **I stood up, grab her and put her on my shoulder. I chuckle and start run to prison. When I saw it I speeded up and jump to my room. I throw Sona on the ground and walk to the wall near bookshelf. I touched it and whisper spell. After second the door show off. I walk to Sona and drag her to the door. I move near her face and say.

"**This is my room for special guests. And you're first to see it."**-I say with smile. Sona look terrified. I open the door and with spell light torches. I side room was any kind of torture machine and gear that was made in these times. It was just to many to describe everything. Sona now was pale. She looked like see something that no one should ever see. She looked at me with mercies eyes but I chuckle and move my hand forward. From wall start moving chains. Then in one second they grab Sona in the end of the room. Sona was trying to shout but without her voice you could hear only gasp. **"Poor Sona"**\- I thought. I close the door and walk slowly to one of the medic table on wheels. On it was every kind of knives, scissors, axes, and many other things. I move table near Sona. She was looking like marionette. Her face was full of despair. I just couldn't stop my self any longer.

**TORTURE SCENE! GORE AND PERVERT!**

I grab knife and grab Sona head. I slowly move knife near her neck, but she struggle her head. I grab her mouth and squeezed hard.

"**Listen up, Songbird. It's not funny when you won't shout while torture so first I gonna help you, got it?"**\- I rise knife. She just release few tears and nodded. I smiled.

"**Good girl**.**"**\- I walk away and move my hand. The chain bring big table and put there Sona. Also one bring torch to light me up. I was going to start operation but her cloth bother me. I wave hand and chain lift her. When she was up I ripped her cloth. All her cloth fall on the ground showing her naked body. Large breast, pussy, everything. Sona was blushing for embarrassing and despair. I love that face of her. Then again I order chain to put her on table. I finally can start work. I move knife near her neck and slowly slash near thyroid cartilage. When I make cut I grab material to remove blood. I looked on material and sniff it. I looked at Sona face.

"**Your blood have nice smell I must say. So sweet smell."-**I chuckle. Sona was crying. From embarrassing, from fear, from despair.

I grab pincers and open the wound. I look at wound. I other to move torch closer. When light move to the wound I saw larynx. I scratch my head and say.

"**I never was a doctor so I can make even worst."**\- I say and looked at Sona who was shocked. **"But don't worry. I won't do it. I wanna finally heard you voice."**-I laugh and grab the scalpel. I make cut on larynx. I saw some bones who were broken and didn't were part of bones who cover larynx so I remove them. Sona was gasping and crying from pain. Then I saw vocal cords. They weren't stretched. I took needle and I start to stretch them. While I was doing that Sona was slowly giving small and weak voice. I smiled and continue working. After 10 minute of working Sona was got voice. Like I expect she was got lovely sweet voice. I took needle and start stapled wound.

"**How your voice? Lovely isn't it?"- **I smiled. Sona couldn't believe she finally got voice. But I make her return to reality. I wave hand and chain throw her on the wall. She give sweet voice of pain.

"**Now let's back to play. Don't worry. This room change time passing. One day here in this room is 10 minute outside."**\- I said and start laugh maniacal. Sona looked at me terrified and say.

"What are you going do to me?"-She ask almost crying. I move to her and say.

"**I will make you mine. But I need break you first. Don't worry. I won't kill you. But you will beg me to do it.**"-I said with devilish smirk. Sona then try last desk of hope. She start screaming. I start laugh again. Sona look at me with fear in eyes.

"**In this room outside no one will hear you screaming. Come on. Scream more. It's music to my ears."-**I laugh and pick knife. I walk to Sona and touch her stomach. Slowly, gently I move my hand on her stomach making her moaning from fear and a little pleasure. I notice this and say.

"**You like this. I didn't know you,re this kid of girl."**-I grinned. Truly she was full of surprise. I get knife closer to her stomach and make cut. Sona scream from pain while blood was slowly coming from wound. She was struggle, try breaking free but chains were holding her tightly.

"**Yes struggle more, it will hurt more."-**I said and pick small, metal pipe with metal ball on the end. I open the wound and slowly rubbish her wound with cold metal. Sona gritted her teeth against the pain and try free but this wake wound more hurt and making blood flow faster. I laugh and pick short chain and slowly start to waving it.

"**I tell you something Sona."**-i say and hit her with chain. Sona twisted in pain. Tears were floating from her eyes and when they reach wound they mix with blood and slowly. The chain left mark on her right arm.

"**I was not always like I'm now. At one time I was nice guy.**"-Again hit but now in breast. Sona shout from pain, but I think I could her also pleasure. Or I misheard. I start to wave chain again. Slowly I was walking around Sona and look at her body. I move hand and touch her pussy. It was wet. I get curios. I move the see Sona face. It red. I continue my speech.

"**But people do something that they should.**"- Again I hit her but in stomach and open wound. Sona scream for pain. She lower her head and start crying like baby. A tears were floating. She was try to don't cry but wound and all emotions were stronger. I went near her and grab her face. I look in her eyes. She was on border on mental break. So fast. I didn't even start to enjoy myself. Shame. I put down chain and reach knife. I grab Sona face and make slash from forehead, through right eye and end on right side of jaw. Sona broke free from the grip and start struggle like never before. But I didn't fished. I summon slat and again grab Sona face. She was try to break free but this time I don't let her go. I grab salt and throw it on the wound. When salt reach Sona she was screaming so laud that I wasn't sure that noise were hearing outside the room. I finished saying.

"**They turn me into what I'm now. Mad man, insane. No, these word are too kind. That why I hate people. They think they are master of everything. I will show them, they are nothing more than dust."-**i finished and looked at Sona. She was unconscious. I sigh and order chain to drop her. I summon new cloth for her.

**TORTURE PART END!**

It was Gothic style dress. Long, black drees with flounces on the end. It was got black corset. On the hand were gloves cover arm and got silver ring on middle finger to wear. Pure Goth Loli suits. I also summon her black underwear and black bra. I summon few ghost to dressed her. I also summon her instrument. It was look so shining and full of live. I use magic to wood change for silver metal. In the middle was not skull with horn which were going to each end. Now it was far more better. When ghost finished dressed her I pick her and went of torture room. I walk to bed and lay her there.

I grab my lantern and pick soul to my illusion. Again I was old men. I walk to door and went of. I walk to prison room and notice everyone were sleeping. I broke illusion and whisper spell. You could hear voice of children who were singing.

_Cling clang go the chains _

_Someone's out to find you _

_Cling clang oh the chains _

_The warden's right behind you _

_Quick now, the seeking chains _

_Approach with Their shrill scrape _

_Do not stop, flee the chains _

_Your last chance to escape _

The crew start to waking up. When they saw me and they try to grab they weapons. But it was too late. The chain appears from walls and start killing everyone.

_Drag the chains, drag the chains _

_With all the strength you small _

_Drag the chains, drag the chains _

_'ere they drag you away _

_Cling clang go the chains _

_There's no more time for fear _

Some lost legs, some arms, Some where cut in two. Some lost there heads. The only what left from them was gear and blood who was everywhere. None survive. Only screaming left. Yoric will be not happy that half or more of them will not be used like ghouls but i think he will find the way.

_Cling clang go the chains _

_The last sound that you 'll hear_

I walk to every body or perhaps what left from body and start to collect the souls. The screaming and agony I felt when they reach lantern feel. Also I could saw everything they saw. There memories as well. I focus on Captain memories. I saw him and men wearing a coat. But voice was familiar. I start to think and I finally remember the voice. Jarvan IV. What he was planning. It doesn't matter. I head back to my room.

When I open I saw Sona who was standing with near window. I enter the room and Sona turn to me. Her eyes were hollow. She gave no expression just look at me.

"**You finally awake, Songbird?**"-I ask. Sonna nodded and bow. I walk near her and she say.

"I'm your now. Order me, my lord."-she was still bowed. I grab her mouth and look in her eyes. She was broken. She didn't care anymore. She was like doll. But something bother me when i was looking in her eyes. Like she just pretending to be mental broken. I think and say with smile.

"**Good you get smarter Sona. You are no longer Maven of the String. You are now Sona, Maven of the Death."**-I said with smile. Sona bowed didn't saying anything.

"_**First step behind me. Now let's see what Demacia will do. Also i need to check Sona about her mental state."**_-I though and start laugh.

**Ok thanks for reading. I know that torture scene maybe be bad but my English is not so good to for now make it better. But I will try do it next time. This is not last torture scene. That I can promise you. See you then next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 My lost humanity and new soul

**Hello, there readers. I see you like this story very much and I'm pleased to hear that. That make me feel really good.(no ero thoughts). Before we will start our story I wanna tell you that in my country, school has started so I will have less time to writing but that doesn't mean I will stop do it. I must write second volume of Heroes of RWBY and Becaon War Beasts. But enough my talking. Let's move to the story.**

I was sitting on my throne in the prison on the highest tower. Like in fairy tale. Princess locked in highest chamber in highest tower, under it protected by dragon. Almost like that but this time there is no dragon but Undead. A really nasty one. I chuckle when I was thinking about it.

The throne was made by obsidian stone. It was got skull on each end of armrest was skull with open mouth. On the top was two spikes turned to themselves. The chamber was quiet big. But it was empty. Only few columns were in it. On right side were pair of door. The first door was to my room and second torture room which was more equipment than previous one. They also were connecting with each other. On the left was door to place where were resting crew from last night which were also be a 'guests' room who I choose to will stay with me. Forever of course. When I was thinking a main door open making me stop thinking and look at the door. It was Mordekaiser with Yoric. I looked a little shock. I stood and walk to them. Mordekaiser and Yoric stopped in the middle. I was to them that I was about 5 meters from them.

"I see you finished your job. Quiet impressive like on your first job. But don't think about yourself too high. You are still new here. I will be watching you."-Mordekaiser say with warning tone. I just grinned and say.

"**And what are you fearing from my side. After all we are all undead."-**I say with smile. He look at me with irritation and say.

"Holding a living here is prohibited. Why you even hold her?"-Mordekaiser ask. He was a little angry. No surprise. There was only two living person here. Evelynn and Elise but about Elise I have doubt. **"For now I will play like you playing Mordekaiser, but soon you will find out thay you was laying on my rules."**-I thought. I turn to Yoric and say.

"**Forgive me Yoric that I couldn't safe all body. Next time I will be 'much' careful."-**I say with false smiled but Yoric just nodded and send his ghouls who he summon to gather the corpses. Mordekaiser couldn't stand I just ignore him and crush his mace and the floor making hole in it.

"**Hey! Watch out OK? It's my new house and I don't want new holes that are already here."-**I give fall looked like I care and scratch my head. "**Dammit, and how am I suppose to repair it?"-**I was taunting for Mordekaiser. It was giving me much satisfaction seeing him angry. Mordekaiser say angry.

"Remember Warden! I rule Shadow Isles.!You belong to me!"-he say and walk away with Yoric on his side leaving me. At least he forget to finished about Sona who was here. I looked at hole on the ground and use magic to repair it. I sit back on mu thrown and close my eyes. The past gave itself felt.

**Flashback-5 years earlier- **

I was standing near wall with headphone on. I was listening to music on break. I was waiting for next lesson in school. I didn't hate school but for me it was a little pointless.

I couldn't explain that. It just was.

Around me was about 10 other students or more. Also waiting for next lesson. They were talking, laughing or doing homework because they forget do it in home. Still listening to music I look at my plan. Polish lesson was now math. I sigh. I hate math. It's boring. I looked around and notice something. A more people walk in hall where I was. I ignore it at first but then I felt it. They looked at me. I take a look and saw everyone was whispering and looking at me with corner of there eyes. After 8 years nothing change. They still looking at me with these eyes which I wanna just ripped them so badly. And everything because of small thing I had no effect on this. My hair. This small nothing worth thing change my life almost in living nightmare. People hate if someone is looking other than everybody else. My ginger hair. Just this and my live was full sadness. I was got some friend but they leave me after some time. I could saw in there eyes. They hate. Only because of hairs. I turn off my music and put off my headphone.

"You see him? I hate boys like him."-One girl whisper.

"Yeah. People with ginger hair have no souls. You can't trust them."-say other.

"I heard if you make them angry they can kill."-Say one boy.

These words wasn't nothing special. I heard them a lot of times. About from 5 years. I just use to it. I hate humanity. They are nothing. I just was hiding my hate behind the mask of ignoring. If I could I could kill them. Everyone of them. 3 years later I abandon my humanity. Why should I have it if no one see me as a human. When I chose it a darkness was starting to showing in my heart. I became sadistic, got dark humor, became everything that people try to avoid. I became insane but people ignore it. Their ignorance will be what will bring them down. I know it. Maybe not by me, maybe not in my live but someday it will.

**-End of Flashback-**

I open my eyes and looked around. I notice Sona who was standing near me. I looked at her and saw knife. I go with I didn't notice and say.

"**What are you doing here, huh?"**-i look at her and say. **"I though I told to don't leave your room. Or perhaps you want punishment?"**\- I say under eye. Sona get shocked but she try to stay calm but I notice her hand which were trembling. I stood and walk to her. Sona looked at me with little fear. I knew she wasn't break. I touch her check and then she stab me. I gasp and look at knife which was in pierced place where suppose to be my heart. I slowly look at Sona and say while have face in pain expression.

"**YOU! BITCH!"**-I shout and fall on the knees. It was perfect play of my side. I look at Sona who was certain I will die. I move my hand to grab her and say.

"**When I will get you the PAIN will never end..."-**I fall on the ground and making thet flames disappear.

**-Sona POV-**

I was looking on dead corpse of the Warden. I did it. I kill him. Sona was happy but also was trembling because of adrenaline. She took few big breath and slowly move to Warden body. She grab and roll to see his face. He was dead. She was sure. Sona smiled a bit and stood to reach the door. She was free but she didn't know how to return. The crew which she came here was dead and one person couldn't control ship. For now she was trapped on the Isles. But she didn't bother with this. She remember the map and there was one port on this island where she is now.

Sona was few step form door and she was going to push door but then something happen. She felt great terror and fear which was starting to paralyze her. She couldn't move, breath, blink, anything. The fear was getting bigger with each passing second. Her gaze was still focus on the door and notice something which destroy her hope. The door was locked and chains were blocking it. Sona start to trembling horrible and sweat was floating from her like river. She was fighting to look behind and she also knew that when she look there this will be her end. Sona squeeze her eyes and look behind. When she open she saw Warden face which was no more that 10 cm from her.

Sona couldn't breathing. The Warden face which got angry expression. Sona was pale and her eye was wide open. I gonna die. That was the only think in Sona mind. She couldn't think clearly. She mental shock her self and close eyes for death. But she didn't felt any pain. She slowly open her eyes and saw Warden which was now few step back from her.

**-My POV-**

I look and trembling Sona who was looking again at me. I was still playing with her. It was hard to don't laugh but I could hear Thresh laugh inside my head.

"_**Don't laugh. Or all my playing will be for nothing."-**_I thought to Thresh. I could just he stop laughing but for sure he was still amused. I take small breath and say.

"**I told you. I will get you and make you feel pain that will never end."**-I say angrily and pointing and her. I summon some chains and order them to catch Sona. Sona couldn't do nothing. Only look how chains grab her by neck, hands, legs and stomach. I move to her and say.

"**You are stupid. To think that you will be able to kill me by mere knife. Such shame, such pathetic thinking. I expect something more from you."**-I say with little disappointment and order chain to smash Sona on the wall. When Sona hit wall she just gave hollow gasp. When she was falling one chain grab her by leg and making her to hanging upside down. She was still concision and I was gladly by this. I couldn't hold my self and I start laugh. Sona was still full of fear but also shock.

"Why...you laughing? What's so funny?!"-Sona ask me angrily. I look at her amused and say.

"**I was playing with you from moment when you came near to me. And I must told you it was good show. Thresh was really amused"**-I pocked my head with creepy smile. Sona look at me and ask.

"Thresh was amused?! You are not him?!"-Sona shout. Even from hit she was full of energy. I chuckle and order to smash Sona on the floor. She gasp from pain but this time with little volume from her voice. She was trying to stood up but I order chains to grab her. She was now hanging like on the cross. I move to her and say.

"**That's right. I'm not Thresh. I'm not even from this world. It got you a lot of time to finally realize that."**-I say. Sona couldn't say a think. Her expression was mixed of fear, terror, shock, unbelieving and angry. I could watch that face hours and I wouldn't get bored.

"**You must thinking who I am. Well, maybe I will show you."**-I say with smile and whisper spell. My head turn to human head with long, curling hair. A little scratch between the eyes and a little hole on the left size of the forehead. A blue eyes could be seen on which were looking like someone was watching you careful. Sona was shock and say.

"What's the meaning of this? Who are you?!"-Sona ask trying to free her self without succeed. I look at her, in her eyes and say.

"**Well, practically I'm next Chain Warden. Thresh gave me his position because of some prophet but for now I don't really care about it. After all it will remind of her self soon or later. But I mist topic. I could tell you who I was before I become I'm now. But I will do it when I will get some fun. I told you when you stabbed me. I will give you a pain which will never end."**-I try to cross my hand my knife was still in my chest. I make face like I forget about it and pull out. I looked careful and say.

"**Really nice knife I must say. I think it's knife you use for defending yourself. You must hide it well from me."**-I say and turn my gaze again to knife. I could see demacian inscription. I chuckle a little and ask sarcastic Sona.

"**I wonder if Demacia will come to rescue you?"**-I ask making curiosity expression. Sona when hear this question just stop resiting. Like she knew they won't come. And I read it from her. I laugh.

"**They send you here for death? HAHAHAHAHA!"**-I couldn't stop laughing. Sona wasn't care. She will die either. I stop laughing and walk to her.

"**Well, well ,well. Is this how Demacia treat it friends. Not fun. Not fun."**-i say and start to thinking. Sona look at me without expression. I stop thinking and ask her.

"**You wanna be useful?"** Sona look at me like on mad man. I smiled.

"You mean serve you, be your puppet? I don't think so!"**-**she hissed. She wasn't positive on this propose. I chuckle. Like she got any choose.

"**And you got any other option?"-**i ask. When she heard she felt like all strength left her. It was true she don't have many option. She could die or serve him. Any options weren't good. Bah. They were awful. She could die but then he could just trap her soul and use her. She won't serve him but she won't die either. She couldn't decide. I get a little impatiens and say.

"**We will get back to this conversation later."**-I say and order chain to take her to torture room. I will deal with her later. It was still sometimes before sun rise but on shadow isles sun never show but I could felt it. I head up to beach.

**-10 minutes later, on the beach-**

I was standing on the beach. The sand was gray and water was blue-dark. Like it was dead. I take breath and I could smell salt in air. It was nostalgic. When I was human I was few time on the sea. I shock my self from thought and start walking. After few minutes I sens soul. Not weak but also not powerful but quiet strong. Like Sona. I start to walk toward sea. It was cold but I couldn't feel it. I could also see In water like it was day. Useful I must say. The soul was moving fast. I was still moving forward to time when I was floating. I could sense souls was near me. But it was too dark even for me. But it was straight from me. I summon souls from lantern and order them to catch it. When souls move after a sec I could hear screaming of woman. I knew this voice. When souls went back I chuckle and say.

"**Welcome The Tidecaller. Nice to see you."-**I smiled while looking at her. _**"It was a good fishing."- **_I thought.

**OK. It's done. Dammit I know it's been a while or even more but because of school I lost all my energy to writing and also (maybe because of it) I was playing LoL to know better characters I want to use. And also I won't to reach gold 5 but because of noobs in game it's really far dream. But I hope it won't affect me anymore (I hope so). To this time see you.**


	5. Chapter 5 Pain and Torture

I was sitting on my throne in my mansion. Yesterday was a good day. I got another precious soul. And it's mermaid. Nami. I start thinking about torture I could make on her. At that thought I start chuckle to myself. This will be good day or night. I look out side through window. Sky was black and only moon was shining. The sun never show off on Shadow Isles. Then on though show in my head that I almost forget. Sona.

_**"Ahh yes. I need punish her after what he done yesterday. I think I got few nasty torture for her."**_-i chuckle again. I hitting to the glass fulled with water woke me from my thoughts. I look in that direction. Nami was hold in special glass fulled with water. Glass could resist magic attack and physical attacks. Armored glass. I summoned it from my world. Pretty useful I must say. I walked to prison and move my hand behind me like commander and said.

**"I see you are full of energy, Nami. ****Don't lose all your energy to break through this glass."**-I tapped a few times. **"It's special glass brought from my world...oppsss... I think I say something I shouldn't."-**I cover my mouth and look at Nami with devil eyes. Nami look at me like on freak. Eyes filled with anger, hate and murder instinct. I touch with hand glass and say.

"**Don't worry. I will take care of you. Maaayyybbe I will have some time with you but not know. I got now someone other in mind. I think you know each other."**-i said with smiled and move hand back behind my back. Nami hissed and say.

"Soon or later Demacia or Piltover send force to bring me back and someone who you capture."-she say with so much hate. I wave my head in negative and say.

"**No, they will not. First person I capture confirmed that Demacia won't send any help. I also read it through mind of the other which was with my prisoner. So don't bother yourself with waiting."-**I head back from Nami and start going to torture room but I stopped and say to Nami.

"**By the way you wanna see who I capture?"-**I ask with smiled when I turned my head toward her. She gritted her teeth with anger and clenched her hands in fists. I wave hand and on roof and ground showed two ghostly green portal. From them chain appears with Sona. Nami gasped and start to hitting glass as hard as she could. Sona was cover in rest of her clothes which were scatter all over showing off her breast, stomach and legs. Her lips were in bruises, big purple bruises. Her face was red of crying and pain. Her hair was in mess. She was looking on the ground with dead eyes. No connection with world around her. I move my hand like conductor. I giggle and say.

"**I knew you would know my prisoner. Isn't she beautiful, well maybe not know after I give her little announcement of what will happen to her after I done with her. It will be my masterpiece of music of torture."-**I finished with exiting which turned into maniacal laugh. In my head were born a new idea of torture, for Sona and for Nami. If I would turn my head into human one it could be expression of total insanity. I rubbed my hands and order to bring back Sona to torture room. I smiled and turn to Nami.

"**Don't worry Nami. You two won't be alone for too long. I was planing to get here 4,5 more women. After all I'm a men."-**I chuckle and walk away to torture room, thinking what I should do now with Sona. I still didn't end her torture session. I open the door to torture room and saw Sona hanged In the middle up side-down. I order chain to get her up a bit to see her face to face. After that I walked to her and ask.

**-TORTURE PART!-**

"**Break is over. Ready for next session?"-**I ask with smile. Sona look at me. Her face didn't say much but eyes was shouting to stop. To kill her and leave her. I grinned and say. **"Don't worry Sona, It will only hurt...MUCH."-**I say with devilish smirk and grab long chain which was in fire. I looked carefully on it and then at Sona.

"**Hmmm. You know. You're very pale. Let's change it, shall we?"-**I ask and didn't waiting for answered I hit her in the stomach. She shout from pain and air filled smell of burned skin. She started squirming in pain. On her stomach was mark of hot chain I hit her. On her pale skin this mark was like black and white. It was so clearly to see that even blind could see it. I chuckle and sand start waving chain again and say.

"**Sona, please shout with little pitcher voice. I wanna do art, not some kind of noise."-**I complained and hit her again on her stomach leaving another mark. I chuckle and an idea born in my head. I put down the chain and grab Sona by her head and ask.

"**You know. I got new guest down here. ...Maybe let's her hear out music, huh?"-**I smiled and put down seal. A room change color from ghostly-green to gray. I walk away from Sona and grab few needles. I grab one and looked careful at it to see it's sharp and straight. I turn to Sona and throw one to her knee. Sona gasp and shuddered like she get electrocuted. Her hole body trembled few second and then stopped. Sona was breathing and sweat was start to showing up. The needle stabbed between tibia and fibula. It was enough to blocking to kneel. At with every move or leg or needle make really stabbing pain. Sona didn't know that and she struggle herself but then happen what I expect. Her leg start to pain so much she start to crying. And that was only the beginning. I throw another needle not between neck and shoulder. That paralyze her. I could say she want to move, she want to struggle but she couldn't. I chuckle and say.

"**This what I did to you, it's paralysis. Pretty useful I must say."-**I smiled. She looked at me with fear and curiosity. I chuckle and sit on the nearest chair. **"Want to know how I know where to strike, to know how paralyze.**"-I shock my head. **"Unfortunately, I won't say it. Because I didn't know exactly where to strike I just shoot. You can say you are my lab rat. Cruel, isn't it."**I chuckle and stood up. I walked to her and whisper.

"**Don't worry, you won't be alone in this torture session. You perhaps saw her. Now you will have a lot of time to look at her."-**I start to laugh and summon chain.

**In throne room**

Nami was laying on the ground in her cell. She lost her hope for freedom after she heard screaming of Sona. That sound didn't leave her for any second. She still could hear that scream in her head. That make her insane. She grab her head and shock it, but it made it only louder. She sigh and thought.

"_How Am I suppose to get out from here? This glass is very hard to break. I don't sense any magic coming from it? Ehhh... Now I can only wait. I hope not too long from any help."_-Nami sigh and then she heard noise from behind. She turn around and saw chain coming after her. She couldn't react and she get caught and pull in portal.

**In torture room**

I was looking at Nami which was now hanging by chain. He struggle hard but it won't do anything to get her free. She looked around and notice Sona. She gasp and fear was showing on her face. Then she looked at me and she get angry if not mad.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!"-She shout I cover my 'ears' and respond. **"Don't you see? I'm playing with her. You're such brain dead. I thought someone like you will be more wise or intelligent, choose which one is better."-**I said and activate spell about muting sound coming from this room. Nami notice how colors of the room turning from gray to ghostly-green and looked at me.

"What are you doing?! What are you planing?"-She ask with fear in voice. She start struggle to free herself. But without success. She look at me with desperation to break free. This will be nice feeling to break those feel apart. Nobody will escape from me. I shock my head and say.

"**Nothing seriously. I just mute room, that no vice will leave this room. Your screaming will be heard only by me, and nobody else."-**I said with greedy in voice. When I was getting to start torture I heard big 'slam' from main door. I snapped with angrily and turn to Nami with anger in voice and eyes.

"**I will deal with you soon after I deal with unexpected guests."-**I said and turn around to doors to leave the room. I lock door with key and spell. Nobody will run from this room. I head to main room. **_"Who the bloody hell stopping me from my torture. I'm gonna rip him apart if this won't be important."_**-I thought and open the door to main room. I looked around and saw nobody, only wind was guesting in room. I look carefully around and pull out my sickle and slowly walk in the middle. I made careful every step. I could feel someone is here. But preset was so weak that could be just imagination. I was now in the middle. I chuckle and taunt.

"**Come out, come out, where ever you are~"**-I looked around to see any change but I saw nothing. I stood there another few minute and hid my sickle. Perhaps just imagination. I turn around and head back to torture room.

**? POV**

We looked how Thresh leave room and head back somewhere. After we were sure he will not heard us we left the shadows. We looked at each other. Everyone was got sweat on the face. It wasn't surprise. His presence was so heavy and overwhelming I could barely hold my spell making us invisible. I kneel to take better breath and ask.

"Who was he. He isn't Thresh for sure. His presence was so overwhelming we couldn't even attack. How we suppose to keep balance of Valoran if we can't kill someone who destroy this balance?"-I ask looking at my comrades. They just look at me and Shen say.

"For now let's retreat. We can't fight with someone like him. We also need find Sona. After all, Jarvan IV want her back. I think he saw his mistake, when he send her here."- Shen said. I nodded and look at second and ask.

"And what do you think Kennen?"-I looked at him. I saw he was frozen. No it couldn't be. I shock my head. Kennen looked at me and say.

"Shen is right. We can't fight him now. Let's prepare our self."-Kennen say. I nodded and stood up.

"Ok let's head back. I have hope just nothing happen to Sona."-I turn around with Shen and Kennen we left Warden domain. When we were outside I heard screaming. I stopped and turn around to look at mansion. I looked at with fear.

"_Gods, this scream wasn't Sona, wasn't it?"-_I thought. I looked at Shen and Kennen. They heard also the screaming. But we were knew we can't do anything right now. We could only die or been captured by Warden. Any option wasn't very optimistic. With deep regret we run from mansion. But in our heart create a hole. Hole which was remembering about our flees, not helping others.

**My POV**

I enter torture room with anger. I was pissed off. Someone was in my mansion but I couldn't see or sense anyone. I slam my fist on the table, and throw down everything what was on it. Nami looked at me with great fear. Sona was just looking on the ground. They weren't so fool, to make any noise now. This could end much worse than simply torture.

"_**Thresh, do you know, who enter our domain?"**-_ Ask him mentally. I was too angry to to think clearly. I sit down on chair and wait for Thresh answered. But I get none. I took few big breath and start thinking.

"_**The process of obtaining was now in stage that Thresh couldn't say a think. Much importantly is fact that someone was in my mansion. But who? Karthus, Evelynn. No, Karthus can't make himself invisible, and Evelynn even if she is invisible you could sense her. Then who!?"**_-I slam again fist on the table. I looked on Nami and Sona. I should calm my self and I know who think that should help me. I grinned devilishly and summon big pot. I also summon hot if not boiled water and filled it. I other chain to move Nami above pot. Nami when realize what I intent to do she start struggle. But it wasn't working. She almost cry and shout. I smiled and start laugh maniacally. Even if they will die I could grab their soul and put their soul back to their body. Then recover their body and start torture again. When Nami was above pot I ask with insanity in voice.

"**Ready for bath, fishy?"-**She looked at my and hissed.

"You crazy psychopath!"-I just chuckle and drop Nami to the pot. She scream from pain. The water was filled every place under her shard making even more pain. I other chain to grab her and pulled out Nami from pot. When they do it I looked at Nami and saw that shard were slowly dropping off from skin. I could use this to tur nher into true killing machine. Make her mine. Another women to my collection. First Sona, then Nami, or first Nami then Sona. It doesn't matter. In the end they will obey me without doubt. And soon many more will join me. I thought and start so laugh so laud and my voice filled my mansion and few miles it could be heard my laugh.

**A/M: Ok that's new chapter. Ith's shorter that previous one but I wasn't got idea for torture scene. I will try to find some more torture topic. For know thank you very much for reading and this story 3 or 4 days later reach 1000 views. Wow. That is awesome. Also I have request. I NEED Beta Readers! If anyone is want to be one write to me on PV. I need Beta Readers for this story and Zerg Swarm of the Earth. I need Beta Readers for seeking grammatical mistake and correct them. Ok that's all. Hope you enjoy it and see you soon.**


End file.
